Wally's Methodical Notes of Changes in sexuality
by SecretMeta
Summary: It's actually "Wally's Methodical Examination of Radical Changes in Sexuality" but that was too long. Wally is the Flash, he goes to chill with Nightwing and Arty and him duke it out, but dick is there. Will handle Wall/Art quick like a bandage. BIRDFLASH


Mahri:

Reasons why this first chapter will suck:

I am in no mental condition to be writing

Instead of the normal dc-super-fan (and internal gay guy) way I normally sound, everything that comes out of my mouth sounds like a middleschool girl who's been hitting the mary jane.

I was rushed but couldn't help but post (resulting in super craptasticness)

I didn't get a chance to proofread

My paragraphs (if you can call them that) are on dope.

Anyways, lets get this over with. FIRST CHAPTER! GO!

Wally looked down at his super suit and sighed. "I suppose it's not a good idea to go shopping like this… but what choice do I have?"

~~~time skip ( O.O so soon?)

Nightwing swept Wally up out of the mass of crazy fan girls, that had gathered outside the store, in flash t-shirts. He almost lost a couple of his groceries as the younger of the two pulled him into a nearby alley. "Dude, you gone nutso? why are you in bludhaven?" he said as the fan girls scattered and started searching for the speedster.

"Well I'm heading to that league thing." Wally said rubbing his forehead as best as he could with both arms full of grocery bags. Shocking the jumpy speedster, a dirty looking man stumbled into the alley to avoid a group of fangirls that had apparently taken to chasing anyone and everyone. he slammed his back into the brick wall with a smacking sound and slid down to the cold cement.

"Hold on man, let me take care of something really quick!" the acrobat turned and walked down the alley towards the man who Wally noticed was holding a woman's purse. "ERNIE! Hey, what did I tell you about this?" Dick said taking the purse. " You're back to purse grabbing? I ought to beat you for this, just like every other peice of scum on theese streets. Is that what you want?" The man handed him the purse with a regretful expression, and an almost upset look crossed the Nightwing's masked face. "Here, for FOOD, nothing else." He said taking some money out of the purse. The man took the money and ran away.

"Familiar with that one, huh bro." Wally said with a smirk.

"Yea, poor guy used to be my next door neighbor. His life is kind of steal or starve now though. Where were you saying you were headed?" Wally's smirk dropped quickly at his friends reply.

"Oh yea, I'm just going to the league meeting. I decided to run this time instead of taking old blue."

"What, you fighting with the zeta tube?"

"Last week my leg ended up in Gotham 10 minutes after the rest of me had already gotten there."

"Makes sense, but why give yourself so much time, the meeting is tomorrow. Did you anticipate running into me?" Nightwing smirked, a million dollar sight.

"Actually I'm just ahead of schedule, it's just a plus that I got to bump into an old bro, are you planning to reimburse that woman?"

"Oh yea. but anyways, would you like to stay the night? We can head up there together tomorrow." Dick said, jumping at a chance to hold his friend hostage for some bro time.

"Sure, if you are going, but dude…"

"Yea?"

"These bags are cutting off my circulation." Wally said trying to raise his arms with the all the grocery bags. Dick took half of them and led him further back into the seemingly endless alley, careful to avoid swarms of fangirls.

"Dude, are all the alleys this insane?"

Nightwing snorted "yea, kind of. Bludhaven alleyways are like a whole different set of streets. I'm just up this fire escape." Dick motioned towards a rusty case of steps. The speedster and acrobat quickly ascended the fire escape and Wally was taken aback by the radical change when fully inside the apartment. As soon as his feet touched the ridiculously clean carpet he felt dirty and out of place.

Well this was the home of Richard Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne; he really shouldn't have expected anything less.

"Here," nightwing said tossing him a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants "I assume you didnt bring any civies?" Dick said, knowing how unprepared his friend had always been. After a couple of tries at reaching his own zipper wally attempted to slide his entire upper body out of the neck hole (needless to say, it didn't work out too well) Dick laughed and reached over snapping the zipper down about an inch so wally could get it. "Thanks, man."

Even though dick was much more muscular, the t-shirt clung tightly to Wally's long torso showing off the muscles that he had. The sweatpants fit a lot better, probably because they WHERE his, not that he planned on asking his best friend why he had a pair of his sweatpants.

"So, I think I'm going to order in. you want anything?"

"From where?"

"Pizza h*t,"

Wally smiled and sent Dick a look that told him he should get a notepad "Yea, I will have 5 wing baskets- three mild- two honey barbeque- and two large pizzas with extra-cheese pepperoni and mushroom."

(AN: O_O Whenever Wally calls pizza h*t they must assume he is ordering for a party, or event, or something.)

When the doorbell rang, of course Wally got to it first, just in time to hit on the pretty delivery girl. Dick had to step in to take the food and shove wally aside while he paid the girl (generously tipping her for having to put up with the gingers lame lines) and wished her a safe night.

When they sat down to eat it was like someone flipped the switch and Dick was entranced with watching Wally eat. The way Wally scarfed down his food was as inhuman as it had always been It took Dick back to the days in mount justice spending all his free time with his best friend. They were so much different now, Dick had gotten taller and more muscular but still kept a gymnast like figure (which he didn't mind showing off) wally was taller, and more muscular but still lean like a speedster. his face was still covered with constellations of those adorable freckles, and his hair which was a bright orange in his younger years looked a little more rusty, but was still as fiery as ever. Aside from these simple observations dick also took note how Wally had a changed on a smaller scale, the slight change in jaw shape and shoulder broadness, he was a very attractive guy.

A drop of hot sauce rolled down Wally's chin, and dick caught it with his napkin. It was then that he realized he had been drooling watching Wally eat, and it had nothing to do with the food. He cleared his throat and looked away. "It's a clean house, let's keep it that way." he rushed out, before moveing to his room and grabbing a couple blankets.

"Okay, so do you want to sleep on the comfy couch, or the one in the den with the theatre system?"

"Umm… either one… I guess."

"What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said 'um' waited a few seconds, said 'either one', and then said 'I guess', are you okay?"

"I know what I said, and I just had a weird thought for a moment."

"What kind of thought? The only ACCEPTABLE, unnecessary words for Wally West 'The Flash' to insert into his sentences are 'dude', 'bro', 'like', and occasionally stuttering." Dick said earning a laugh from the speedster.

"Wow, I feel analyzed. No, it was just that normally, when I crash with you, we sleep in your bed, you haven't put me on the couch before. What, did you make a mess of your bed this morning or something?" he chuckled making a joke out of it, dick could see that wally had actually been slightly hurt.

"Oh shut up, you know, it's not cause I hate you or anything. I just think it's weird cause we are grown men, ya'know."

"Yep, grown ass men. It's not like we are a teenaged couple whose parents won't let them sleep in the same room. Come on man, we're bros, it's totally cool. I feel like you are going cold on me, have I been away that long?" dick was thrown back by the change in tone.

"Did I really upset you wally?" he said suddenly curios as to why the speedster would say something like that.

"Yea, but it's not your fault man. I'm like, one giant puddle of stress right now. This morning I yelled at my bagel. Between Flash business and fan girls who are insanium in the cranium, I just really need some chill out time, which is something I'm really short on." Not knowing what else to say or do, dick just chucked a goose down pillow at his best friend and went to his room.

"So… where am I sleeping?" Wally said, generally confused.

"The floor, if you don't hurry up and get your ass in the bed." Dick said, amused by a mental picture of Wally yelling at a bagel.

Sorry, this is a short first chapter. My writing also just sucks right now. I rushed through this chapter, and didn't even proofread, because I am trying to get to working on a second birdflash story (a songfic based off "Everybody Talks" by neon trees.) My next chapter will be posted soon though. I'm trying to figure if I want to post it as a separate story though, because it is really fluffy (Is the second chapter too early for that?) I will be doing the next part "Cuddle Accounts" in two parts, Dick's point of view and Wally's point of view.

Mahri: I swear im not on drugs... well...

Chris: Yea it's just her bipolar medicine *cough* marijuana *cough*


End file.
